


What If...

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Canon, Drama, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-02
Updated: 2005-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: What if something else happened when Justin lived with Brian.  How would it affect their lives?  This is between episodes 108-109, everything before this has happened.





	1. Ch. 1- Finding Out

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

“Come on Justin, get up.” 

“Brian, it’s early.”

“I know, I need to go to the clinic before work and you’re coming with me.”

“Why?”

“Because, I want you to get tested, too.”

Justin sat up immediately.

“What? Do you think something’s wrong?”

Taking consideration to Justin’s worried tone, Brain answered.

“No. It’s just been six months since my last testing, and I figured you could come with me and start your own routine.”

“Fine.”

Justin got up out of bed. He was glad Brian let him sleep there now. The couch was too uncomfortable. Justin had only been living with Brian for one week, and Brian seemed to take to Justin nicely. Even though Brian would never admit it.

 

They arrived to the clinic and walked inside. Brian apparently had made an appointment because after talking to the receptionist, they were in a room right away. 

After only five minutes of waiting, the doctor came in. Brian rolled up his sleeve and the doctor took his blood. Brian winced pretty badly. Justin wondered if he didn’t like needles. Justin only flinched for a moment when the doctor took his blood. It didn’t bother him at all.

“How long until the results?” Justin asked Brian in the jeep while they drove to St. James Academy. 

“About a week. Be patient. Nothing is ever wrong with me. So, there should be no reason anything is wrong with you.”

Justin leaned back in his seat. That made him feel a little better.

 

One week later Brian and Justin had both gotten calls from the clinic and the doctors said they were fine. But they told Justin to come into the clinic again because there was another test they wanted him to take.

Driving to the clinic again, Justin got nervous.

“Can you think of any other reason they might want me to come back in?” Justin asked.

“No,” Brian started, “hey, maybe it’s just because you’re seventeen.”

“Maybe,” Justin agreed.

They walked into the clinic and Brian talked to the receptionist. This time they were quickly brought into the room as if it was an emergency. The same doctor walked in. Today he seemed happier.

“Mr. Taylor,” the doctor began, “we found something unusual during your blood test. I don’t want to worry you, so if you could just take a urine sample, and come back in tomorrow. We’ll tell you what we think might be going on.”

Justin was even more worried now.

“Is it dangerous?” 

“Oh, no, not at all, it’s just something we need to take into consideration.”

Justin nodded and left with Brian.

“What do you think it could be?” Justin asked him when they got back to the loft.

“The hell if I know. I’m more confused than I was before.”

 

Justin lied next to Brian that night. He was still shining with sweat, which he usually was after a couple hours of fucking. Justin couldn’t stop thinking about going into the clinic tomorrow. They assured him it was nothing to worry about, but still, not knowing what it was made him worry enough. 

 

For the third time in less than two weeks Justin and Brian entered the clinic. This time, however, the doctor was in the waiting room, waiting for them.

“Ah, Mr. Taylor, right this way,” he said ushering them into the room.

“What’s going on?” Justin asked quietly.

“Well,” the doctor started, “I don’t know if this is good news or bad news to you.” The doctor took a deep breath, “you’re pregnant Mr. Taylor.”

Justin’s mouth dropped open, he couldn’t believe it. Before Justin could say anything, Brian chimed in.

“What!” Brian yelled.

“He’s pregnant.”

Justin’s mouth was still open. He was completely stunned.

“Who’s the other father?” Brian asked the doctor and Justin.

“Mr. Taylor?”

“Huh?” Justin said jarred out of his thoughts.

“Who’s the other father?” Brian repeated.

“You?” Justin questioned.

“Really?”

“I haven’t bottomed for anyone else yet.”

“Is there a paternity test we could take?” Brian asked the doctor.

“Yes, but we can’t do it until the baby is born.”

“How?” Justin asked.

“How what?” the doctor responded.

“How am I pregnant?”

“You haven’t heard of men getting pregnant before?” the doctor asked back.

“I have, but I never understood how.”

The doctor pulled a chair up to them and sat down.

“Basically one out of, I don’t know, every 10,000 men have certain parts in them that allow Reproduction. But, of course, you need to have another man’s sperm to start the process. So, if one out of ten men are gay. That means one out of every 100,000 men or so, can have a baby. Which, statically, could also be wrong, those are the numbers that I’ve just come up with. Plus, you have to be a bottom, as you called it.”

“Okay,” Justin said slowly, “that means I’m one of them huh?” Justin stared straight ahead. He had never been more shocked in his life.

“Justin, I’m going to give you the number of a doctor that works in a hospital that I think can help you. She’ll tell you everything you need to know.”

“Thanks,” Justin said grabbing the card, which was then grabbed by Brian.

They walked out of the clinic silent. Neither of them had spoken on the ride home as well. Finally in the elevator, Brian spoke up.

“Justin, why don’t you get some rest? I’ll call the doctor and make an appointment.”

“Okay,” Justin responded.

Justin took a shower and lied down in bed. He could hear Brian talking on the phone with someone. Brian was taking it well so far.


	2. Ch. 2- The Hospital

Brian and Justin walked into the hospital’s front doors. Justin told Brian they should just head to the Maternity Wing. They found the room they were supposed to be and walked in. A female doctor was sitting in the room, writing on a clipboard.

“Excuse me,” Brian said, “are you Dr. Walters?”

“Yes I am,” the doctor replied turning around, “oh, you must be Mr. Taylor and Mr. Kinney. Come in.”

Dr. Walters told Justin to sit on the bed and take off his shirt. She did some simple tests to see if Justin was healthy. Brian sat in one of the chairs and watched. After concluding Justin was a healthy 17-year-old, she sat down next to him.

“Here Mr. Taylor, you should read these,” she suggested while handing him some books.

“What are they?” Justin asked.

“This one is a book about raising a baby, this one is a book about being pregnant, and the last one is about male pregnancy.”

“Thanks.”

“Okay, these books will tell you some things, but I think I need to tell you the rest.”

Brian stood up and sat on the other side of Justin.

“Anything will help,” Brian put in.

“First off, as a man, you are not physically able to carry a baby. I know, since you have the reproductive parts you can, but other than that, it’s going to be difficult. Plus, you are 17. When 17-year-old women have babies, it’s really hard on them. So when the mood swings, hot flashes, cravings, or any other thing happens, it’s going to be three times as hard on you.”

Justin felt worried, “what happens when I have the baby.”

“Well, your water will break, but there is no way for the water to exit. So, instead of having you go into labor, we’ll schedule a date for the c-section.”

“How about, exactly nine months the day he got pregnant?” Brian requested.

“How far along am I?”

“I’d guess about three weeks.”

“Okay,” Justin responded.

“Well, if you ask me,” Brian began, “I think it was that time the condom broke. I could’ve sworn it happened after I pulled out of you, but I could be wrong.”

“I remember, that was October fifteenth, so nine months from that is,” Justin counted with his fingers, “July fifteenth. Sounds fine to me, what about you Brian?”

“Fine.”

“Great, I’ll schedule the date. Just come in that day around ten. If everything goes well, you could be out after a few days.”

“So what else do we have to worry about?” Brian asked.

“Well, I want Justin on total bed rest after about six months. Like I said, since he is a man, it’s going to be hard. He won’t start to show until about five months. But starting right now, no doing anything strenuous. No lifting heavy things, doing hard work, walking and especially running. I recommend you do some mild stretching and cardio, but nothing more. Okay?”

“Fine,” Justin agreed.

“What about his school?” 

“Well, I think that you should take year off.”

“The thing is,” Justin began, “I go to a private school. I want to get into a good college, and I can’t just drop out.”

“Justin, even if you kept going to school, after six months, you’re on bed rest, remember?” Justin nodded. “Okay, no school. Quit now and maybe you can go back next year.”

Brian and Justin nodded with her again. They talked about a few more things and left. Once they were in the jeep, Justin decided to speak.

“Brian, my dad paid for this year of school. If I drop out, he could find out.”

“Justin, don’t worry about it. We’ll just go there tomorrow, and you can speak with them. Tell them you have medical problems and will probably be sick all year. Then reassure them that you’ll be back for your senior year next year. Tell them not to worry about a refund, that way your dad won’t find out. And next year, I’ll pay for your school.”

“Brian you don’t have to do that!” Justin exclaimed.

“No problem Justin. I’m the one that knocked you up. Just promise you will go to school.”

“I will.”

Justin smiled from ear-to-ear. Just a few days ago, this pregnancy was the worst thing that could ever happen to him. Now, it was almost the best. And Brian was taking it so well. Justin couldn’t be happier.

 

“So you see,” Justin explained, “I have some medical issues to take care of, and I won’t be able to attend the rest of the year.”

“Do you have a doctor’s notice?” Mr. Johnson asked.

“Yes,” Justin said pulling it out of his pocket. Mr. Johnson began to read it. Justin was glad that Dr. Walters had written the note, even though it didn’t say anything.

“What is wrong with you exactly?”

“I’d rather not say. It’s kind of personal.”

“Fine,” Mr. Johnson sighed, “you can attended next year and graduate in 2002 instead of 2001. I will inform all of your teachers. You have agreed that no refund is going to be issued and that none of the classes you took this year are going to count. And that you plan to pay again next term. Alright Mr. Taylor. I’m sorry you are sick, and I wish you didn’t have to lose so much time. But I hope to see you back next year.”

“Thank you so much Mr. Johnson. I promise I’ll be back next year and I will try to be as healthy as possible.”

Justin left the office and walked back outside. Brian was waiting in the jeep for him. Justin got in and Brian gave him a kiss. At the same time Brian was also rubbing his stomach. Justin noticed that Brian had been doing that for the past week. He smiled; glad to know that Brian was as excited as him about the baby.


	3. Ch. 3- Being Pregnant

Brian came home from work to find Justin cooking something.

“Hey baby,” Brian whispered as he put his arms around Justin.

“Hey,” Justin responded and continued cooking.

“So, how about after dinner, we can stay here and watch a movie?”

“I don’t want to watch a fucking movie.”

“Then what do you want?” Brian asked annoyed.

“I want to go out Brian. You know what the doctor said. I have to be on total bed rest after I’m six months along. That gives me only four more months before I’m cut of from the world.”

“Where did you want to go out then?” Brian questioned cautiously.

“Babylon,” Justin said simply.

“Babylon?”

“Or Woody’s, whatever you want,” Justin replied smiling.

“Well, I’m not taking you to Woody’s. There’s nothing to do there but drink. And I especially don’t want to go to Babylon. I don’t want you to be anywhere near drugs or alcohol.”

“Where in the fuck do you want to go then?”

“Why don’t we just go out for a walk,” Brian suggested.

“A walk?” Justin asked surprised.

“Yeah, we’ll go for a walk in the park.”

“Alright,” Justin smiled. He didn’t know why Brian wanted to, but he would go anyway.

After sitting down and eating Justin’s dinner, Brian and Justin were out the door going to the park.

They decided to walk along the trails in the woods to start. When they got to the end of the forest Brian pulled Justin towards the swing-sets, jungle gyms, slides, and everything else a child could play on.

“Maybe when our baby is born he or she can play on those some day,” Brian whispered in Justin’s ear. Justin almost wanted to cry from the sweet sentiment.

“Can we take walks with him too?” Justin asked with his voice shaking.

“Yeah, we can do that early, because we’ll have stroller.”

Justin reached down and grabbed Brian’s hand. He almost squealed in excitement when Brain not only grabbed it back, but also held on until they go to their car.

 

A few days later, Justin was at Daphne’s house, swimming in her pool. He had gained about 5 pounds, but that wasn’t noticeable at all.

“Tell me again why you won’t be going to school this year?” Daphne asked.

“It’s really personal and I don’t like to talk about it. I just have medical problems, and I’ll be back next year,” Justin explained.

“I can’t believe you’re not telling me!”

“I’m not even telling my mom. Brian only knows.”

“Do you have HIV?” Daphne asked quietly.

“No Daphne.”

“An STD?”

“No Daphne, nothing like that!” Justin yelled getting annoyed.

“Fuck Justin, fine, don’t tell me!”

“I’m sorry Daph, I would, but I can’t. Really, just trust me.”

“Alright, but I hope you tell me later.”

“I will, I promise,” Justin assured.

 

Justin was asleep on the couch when there was a knock on the loft door. Justin groggily got up to answer it.

“Mom!” Justin shouted in surprise.

“What? Don’t be so excited to see me. It’s not like we haven’t seen each other in a MONTH,” Jennifer exclaimed.

“I’m sorry mom. I was just surprised, I was sleeping.”

“Ahhh,” Jennifer sighed sarcastically.

“Do you want something to drink?”

“No, that’s alright. I just came to see you. By the way, where’s Brian?”

“Oh, he’s at work,” Justin explained.

“When should he be home?”

“In about an hour, I guess. Why?”

“I just want to make sure you’re being taken care of. I know you don’t live with me, but I’m not the reason you’re gone. I love you.”

“I love you too, mom.”

Justin was glad that his mom seemed to have no idea that he left school. They talked for an hour, and then Justin decided to prepare dinner. Jennifer was helping him when the loft door came open and Brian walked in.

“Oh, hi Mrs. Taylor,” Brian said obviously surprised to see her.

“Hello Brian and it’s Jennifer.”

“Sorry, how are you feeling Justin?”

Justin shot Brian a warning look, “I’m fine Brian.”

“Honey, what’s wrong. Are you sick?” Jennifer asked worried.

“No, I was just feeling a little nauseous earlier.”

Brian called himself an idiot and went to the bedroom to change out of his suit.

After Brian had come back, they all sat at the table.

“So, Brian, how is Justin doing at school?”

“Oh, he’s doing just fine; like always.”

“That’s good to hear,” Jennifer said smiling at her son.

Justin walked up and got out some plates. He set the table and served everyone some dinner.

“I’m glad you decided to stay for dinner mom,” Justin told her lying.

“Thanks honey,” Jennifer replied smiling.

Jennifer was turned away from Brian and he rolled his eyes. Justin laughed.

Later, after Jennifer had finally left, Brian and Justin were curled up together on the couch.

“Can I ask you a question Brian?”

“Yeah,” Brian replied sleepily.

“Am I your boyfriend now?” Justin winced while he asked.

“No.”

“Okay,” Justin responded sadly.

“I’m just kidding, you twat,” Brian laughed.

“What?”

“I think you are more than my boyfriend. I’d say you’re my partner.”

“Really!” Justin exclaimed.

“Yeah,” Brian said softly nuzzling Justin’s neck.

“Brian,” Justin purred

Brian reached down and unzipped Justin’s pants. He pulled out Justin’s cock and began stroking.

“Brian,” Justin panted again.

Brian continued to pull Justin’s cock. He didn’t like fucking Justin too much lately. The doctor told him it would be alright, just as long as they were extremely careful. Still, Brian didn’t like to take too many chances. He still liked to blow, rim, and fondle Justin.

When Justin’s breathing got heavy, he sat up and got between Justin’s legs. Brian knelt down and licked the tip of Justin’s beautiful cock. He took the whole end in his mouth and began sucking, while one hand stroked the rest and the other rubbed Justin’s balls.

Feeling Justin’s balls tensing up, Brian pulled the rest of cock in his mouth and down his throat. Justin fucked his mouth for only a few seconds before Justin’s hot juices slipped down Brian’s throat.

“Great,” Justin panted with his eyes closed.

Justin smiled and Brian carried him to their bed. He lied Justin down and covered him up. Brian gave him a quick kiss on the nose.

“Get some sleep Sunshine,” Brian said before heading off to the bathroom to take a shower.


	4. Ch. 4- Bed Rest

Again, sorry if I’m not updating lately. My computer is dead and I’m doing everything in my power to fix it. Hi to all my girls. Every one of them. Love ya!

* * *

Brian pulled out of Justin and flopped to his side of the bed. Justin turned from his position on his hands and knees to on his side.

“Justin, I love fucking you and I know you’re horny, but I don’t think that’s good for you,” Brian panted.

“Brian it’s fine,” Justin assured scooting closer to Brian and wrapping his arms around him.

“Justin, you’ve been on bed rest for two weeks. And not for one day so far have you actually stayed in bed.”

“Jesus christ! Fuck Brian, I’m fine. I have to pee sometimes. And when you are not home, how do you expect me to feed myself. I’m rested, not stressed, my body feels fine, and most of all, and the doctor says I’m doing perfectly fine! Okay, please stop worrying. A little sex isn’t going to kill me.” 

“Fine Justin, I know. I’m just worried,” Brian sighed pulling Justin into arms and kissing his forehead, “I love you.”

“I know. I love you too.”

 

Justin was sitting in bed drawing some pictures of him and Brian for the baby. Justin couldn’t wait to draw the baby when it was born. After a few more minutes of his millionth picture that morning, Justin wobbled over to the computer. He had been searching for baby names for a month now and could find any that he liked.

Justin turned on the computer and went to the baby names website. He clicked on his favorites. Most of the names were Irish male names, because he knew they were having a boy. Justin liked a ton, but couldn’t choose just two. Brian told him that if he wanted they could give the baby two middle names, but that only mad finding names that flowed together even worse.

Scrolling down the list Justin sighed at the names. Brian picked a couple he liked and suggested that one should be Irish, but other than that, Justin was on his own. The two people Justin couldn’t tell about the baby in the first place were the two people he wanted there with him. Even helping picking out the baby’s name. He definitely missed his mom and Daphne.

Justin couldn’t help but linger to the name “Trevet”. It was unique and interesting, but he couldn’t fine a name to sound right after it as a middle name. That’s when he saw the first name Brian had picked out “Braeden.” Brian, being cocky, said the name sounded like his. Justin pretended to hate it, but really, he loved it. Both names were different and Justin loved them.

“Trevet Braeden,” Justin said out loud trying to make it sound like he was telling someone the name of his son. Justin flinched at the sound. Before being distraught at another name gone bad, Justin reversed the names, “Braeden Trevet.” Justin smiled his sunshine smile. That was the name. His sons name. He couldn’t wait for Brian to get home.

 

Three hours later Brian walked in the door.

“I have fabulous news!” Justin smiled walking over to Brian and giving him a kiss on the lips.

“What news do you have to tell me that so good you have to use our gay-clichéd words?” Brian asked sarcastically.

“I chose our baby’s name,” Justin sighed, “what to know?”

“Fine.”

“Well, if you don’t like it, we can always change it. I personally love it and have spent numerous hours searching for a name.”

“Okay, Justin what is it?” Brian asked trying to sound as excited as he could get.

“Braeden Trevet.”

“You picked my name,” Brian sighed sitting down.

“Yeah, so?” 

“I loved that name.”

Brian sat up and wrapped Justin in his long arms for a hug.

“I didn’t think you liked it that much. I thought you actually hated it. I was only joking when I said the name sounded like mine. I mean it does, but I’ve always wanted to give someone that name.”

“I only pretended to hate it,” Justin explained, “I really loved it. So we both love Braeden. Do you like Trevet?”

“Yeah, it’s unique.”

“That’s what I said.”

Brian laughed and led Justin the corner of the loft where they had the crib and some toys and other baby necessities in a pile.

“Braeden Trevet,” Brian repeated and put his arms around Justin and putting his hands on his stomach.

Justin smiled and gripped Brian’s hands. Just then the baby kick Brian’s right hand and Justin felt it too. They both smiled and tightened their grip on each other.

 

Justin woke up from his nap and stood in front of the loft door. It took Justin a moment to realize that the annoying sound he was hearing was knocking. Justin backed away and listened to see if they would talk.

“Justin, I know you’re in there,” Michael’s shrill voice spoke muffled by the metal door.

Justin couldn’t answer it. Michael would take one look at Justin’s belly and have an emotional break down. Justin froze and hoped Michael would give up. Brian had taken away Michael’s key saying that Justin wanted more privacy. Justin made sure that no one had entrance into the loft except them. Finally Michael’s fading footsteps were heard and Justin flopped down on the couch.

Justin hated this. He truly did not want anyone to know. Even though staying in hiding was horrible, though it helped with his bed rest. He did not want anyone SEEing him pregnant. Justin definitely didn’t want to be headlining news as the nation’s newest pregnant man. Justin put his hands on his belly and wished for Brian to get home. At least he still had Brian. He loved Brian more that anything and being his partner and other father to his child made his soul complete. Especially the first time Brian told Justin he loved him.

They were lying in bed together. Justin was about four months pregnant. That’s when the baby kicked for the first time. Brian was actually lying on Justin’s stomach and joked the baby kicked him in the head. Justin only laughed. Brian leaned close and whispered “I love you.” It was so quick and painless for Brian, like he had said it a million times before. Ever since then, whenever the baby kicked or moved in Justin’s stomach, Brian got all teary eyed and giddy. Fucking giddy.

Justin smiled despite his lonesomeness and headed to take a shower. He was going to fuck Brian senseless tonight.


	5. Ch. 5- Labor

If you like Mpreg and my stories. You might like [Lonely](http://www.bjfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=8253). (Cheap advertising, yay!)

* * *

Justin was lying on his and Brian’s bed. Feeling really bored, Justin got up and walked to the living room. He sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

“Justin!” Brian yelled.

“What!” Justin drawled out.

“Why aren’t you in bed?”

“Brian, I walked ten steps to the couch because I wanted to watch TV. I’m fine.”

“I could’ve carried you,” Brian suggested.

“Shit Brian, you don’t want to carry me. Don’t even say that.”

Brian rolled his eyes and went back into the bathroom to finish getting ready for work. 

Justin continued to watch TV. Suddenly the baby shifted and pressed against Justin’s bladder. Justin jumped up and ran to the bathroom. He nearly knocked Brian over when he came through the door. After relieving himself, Justin walked back into the living room.

“Get out, get out, get out!” Justin yelled at his stomach once he sat down on the couch.

“Braeden can’t hear you,” Brian laughed walking down the stairs and tying his tie at the same time.

“I want it out Brian,” Justin complained.

“Justin, you have like two weeks to go. You can handle it.”

Justin nodded. Brian walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the head.

“You remember what to do if you go into labor right?” Brian asked.

“Yes Brian.”

“Okay, I’ll see you later.”

“Later.”

 

Justin was making himself a sandwich for lunch. He looked through the refrigerator and couldn’t find anything that fulfilled his appetite. After making a simple turkey sandwich, he went to the couch to eat it. 

Before Justin could even take one bite, he got a mild stomach pain. He ignored it and after several other minutes he had another. Justin wasn’t sure what it was, and he was hungry, so he kept on eating. 

After a half an hour, Justin had another pain.

“Shit,” Justin gasped.

Justin went to the phone and called Dr. Walters. She told him that he might be going in early labor and to come to the hospital right away. So, just in case Justin was in labor, they could perform the C-section early enough.

Justin quickly hung up the phone and called Brian at his office.

“Hello?” Cynthia answered.

“I need to speak with Brian,” Justin begged.

“One moment.”

Justin heard the hold-music, “Fuck!” he yelled.

“Kinney,” Brian said when he answered the phone.

“You fucking asshole!” Justin yelled.

“Justin, you’re not in one of your moods again are you?” Brian asked not knowing whether to be pissed or to laugh.

“I might be going into labor Brain! You told me to call you if that happened!”

“Shit!” Brian screamed, “Fuck! Get everything we need and wait for me.”

“I’ll meet you at the front door of the building,” Justin said.

“No, I don’t want you carrying things! Just wait on the couch or something.”

“Fine Brian,” Justin sighed.

He hung up and went to grab everything he needed.

 

Brian ran out of his office. He turned to make sure he had everything he needed to take home. Noting that he had everything, he locked the door and walked over to Cynthia’s desk.

“Cynthia!” Brian shouted.

“What Brian?” Cynthia asked worried.

“I need to go.”

“Why?”

“Justin’s in labor,” Brian whispered loudly.

“Oh my god Brian, that’s great,” Cynthia gushed, “I’ll tell Marty that you needed to go and take care of everything you needed to do.”

“Thanks Cynthia,” Brian smiled, “God, I’m going to be a father.”

“You ready?”

“I think.”

Brian smiled at Cynthia and walked to the elevator. He got in and thought about having a son with Justin.

“I’m ready,” he said to himself.

 

Justin had been sitting in the same spot on his couch for 20 minutes. He was in immense pain and wondered where Brian was.

“Justin?” Brian called when he opened the door.

“Brian,” Justin started but doubled over in pain.

Brian ran over to Justin and kneeled down in front of him.

“Justin, I’m going to take everything to the jeep, and then I’ll come back and get you, okay?”

Justin nodded and began to cry.

“It hurts Brian.”

“It’ll be okay,” Brian assured.

Brian grabbed all of their things and ran down the stairs and put it in the jeep. He ran back upstairs and turned off all the lights. Brian helped Justin stand and walk out the door. He walked into the elevator and pushed the button.

“Shh,” Brian soothed as the elevator took them down.

Brian opened the elevator door and took Justin to the jeep. He opened the door for Justin and helped him in. Brian quickly drove to the hospital.

When they got there, Dr. Walters and some other doctors were waiting for them. They took them to a room and gave Justin a shot to dull the pain.

Once Justin’s lower body became numb, he began to feel exhausted. Brian sat right next to him. He held Justin’s hand and had his other around Justin. Justin put his head on Brian’s shoulder and reluctantly fell asleep.

Brian decided to watch Justin sleep instead of them cutting his partner’s stomach open. The second Brian heard a baby’s cry; he stood up and looked around the curtain. Brian smiled at the baby. They took the baby away and began to get Justin ready to sew back up. Brian sat back down next to Justin and kissed him on the forehead.

 

By the time that Justin woke up, himself and the baby were clean and the doctors had everything cleared away and were now gone. Justin yawned and searched the room for Brian. He was sitting on the right side of the bed, holding Justin’s hand.

“Hey,” Brian said when he saw Justin look at him.

“Hey,” Justin replied, obviously still exhausted.

“Do you want to meet your son?” Brian asked.

Justin nodded, “Our son.”

Brian smiled and walked over to Braeden. He carried him over to Justin.

“Say hi to daddy,” Brian said in a high voice.

Justin smiled and held out his arms. Brian gently placed Braeden in Justin’s embrace.

“He’s so little. The doctor’s said he was alright, right?”

“Yeah, he’s fine,” Brian assured.

Justin sighed and continued holding his son. Brian came and sat next to him. They stared at Braeden, for what seemed like hours. Justin would let Braeden’s little fist hold one of his fingers.

“He looks just like you,” Brian acknowledged.

Justin smiled and looked into Brian’s eyes. Brian seemed truly happy and Justin was about to burst.

“I love you,” Justin whispered.

“I love you too,” Brian replied, leaning over and giving Justin a kiss on the lips and one to Braeden on the forehead.


	6. Ch. 6- Home

I didn’t like the three digit number for this chapter’s word count, so I added an AN. Is it cheating? You be the judge, lol.

* * *

Justin, Brian, and baby Braeden walked into the loft. Justin immediately walked over to the crib and lied him down. Brian put his arms around Justin and softly kissed the back of his neck. 

“He does look like you,” Brian stated in a whisper.

“He looks like both of us,” Justin corrected, “But we can probably tell more when he’s older.”

Justin yawned deeply and stretched his arms outward.

“I think you need to sleep,” Brian soothed, “It’s been a hard past few days for you.”

Justin laughed lightly as he let himself be taken to the bed. Brian helped Justin lie down, despite Justin’s protests, and gently tucked him in.

“Are you coming to bed?” Justin asked with a yawn.

“Later, I’m not that tired.”

Brian walked into the living room and up to Braeden’s crib. Leaning on the side, Brian stared at his son for no more that 20 minutes. As soon as Brian began to get sore from standing there, he grabbed the baby monitor and went to bed. When Brian lied down, he began to stare at Justin, just like he did with Braeden. 

Brain removed his jeans and curled up behind Justin. After he wrapped his arm around him, Brian began to run his hand through Justin’s hair and letting his fingers trail along Justin’s face.

 

I had been a month since they brought Braeden home, when Brian walked into the loft after work. Justin was sitting on the couch watching TV. Toys, baby clothes, and boxes were piled everywhere. 

“Justin, what’s going on?”

There was no answer. Brian set down his briefcase and walked in front of Justin. There on the couch was Justin sound asleep with a baby monitor in his hands. Brian kneeled in front of him and touched his knee lightly. 

“Justin,” Brian whispered, “Wake up.”

Justin jerked awake and rubbed his eyes.

“Thank god Brian,” Justin gasped, “He’s been crying since four in the morning. One second he wants to eat, the next second he needs his diaper changed, then next he wants to play.”

Brian moved to sit down next to Justin. Justin immediately laid his head on Brian’s shoulder.

“How long have you been asleep?” Brian asked while rubbing Justin’s back.

Justin looked at the clock. 

“Twenty minutes.”

Brian pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Justin, you go take a nap. I’ll watch Braeden and make dinner.”

“You sure?” Justin questioned while yawning again.

“Yes.”

Justin walked to the bed and lied down. Brian walked into the kitchen and opened up the cupboard. He rolled up the sleeves on his shirt and took his tie off, laying it on his jacket already draped over the chair. Brian looked around for something that Justin liked. Brain grabbed the jar of spaghetti sauce and some hamburger. He then boiled some water and threw some noodles in it.

‘That was easy,’ Brian thought to himself as he walked over to the crib. Brian nearly tripped several times just making it across the loft. Brian sighed and leaned over the crib. Lying there, Braeden had his eyes wide open and a big toothless smile on his face. 

“Hey little guy,” Brian spoke quietly picking up the baby.

Braeden made cooing noises as Brian sat down on the couch with him. The smell of spaghetti filled the loft and Justin began to stir. After a couple more moments, Justin walked into the living room.

“What are you making?”

“Spaghetti.”

Justin smiled and placed a kiss on Brian’s forehead. Justin lightly touched Braeden’s head of unbelievably soft hair and stood up to make his way to the kitchen.

“Brian, you’re supposed to stir food,” Justin called.

Brain rolled his eyes and made gabby faces that made Braeden laugh. 

“What are you doing,” Justin accused.

“Nothing,” Brian replied trying to look innocent.

Justin laughed and picked up Braeden.

“Hey,” Justin whispered, “Are you hungry? Daddy has a big bottle of formula ready for you.”

Justin carried Braeden over to the chair and picked up the bottle. 

“What about dinner. You said we have to stir it.”

“Have at it old man,” Justin sassed.

Brian grumbled and stood up. He kicked a few things out of his way heading back into the kitchen. Justin watched in amusement as Brian prepared their dinner. After successfully putting some spaghetti on a plate and covering it with sauce, Brian began to sit the table. 

By the time Brian had the table set, Braeden was asleep and Justin carried him back over to his crib and covered him up. Justin walked over to the kitchen table and sat down with Brian. Brian leaned forward and kissed Justin.

“What was that for?”

“Because you are wonderful and I love you.”

Justin smiled and then looked at Brian seriously.

“Brian, I’ve been thinking.”

Brian nodded with his mouth full.

“Don’t you think we should move soon?”

Brian swallowed and looked at Justin.

“How soon?”

“Tomorrow, in two days, later this week. I don’t know, soon!”

“Why do you want to move so badly?”

“Brain,” Justin sighed, “Look at this place. It’s covered in shit. I can’t keep up on everything and I’m not some fucking housewife.”

“I know,” Brian assured.

“Braeden needs his own room and a place to put all of his things. I mean, let’s at least look into a bigger apartment.”

Brian nodded slightly and continued to eat.

“I guess we can look.”

“Really,” Justin smiled and Brian nodded, “Good and I get to pick it out. You can approve, but I don’t trust your taste.”

Brian laughed.

“Starting tomorrow you can start looking for places. But after dinner, you’re going to bed and in the morning, if you need help, you can wake me up.”

Justin nodded and smiled at Brian and they continued to eat their dinner.


	7. Ch. 7- Daphne's Reaction

Okay, because some people, *coughs-Britt-coughs* didn’t like the last chapter because it was too short, here you go! Oh, wait, I forgot. She’s in Florida. Well, your loss. *Laughs sinisterly.* Florida, la-di-fucking-da! Alas, this chapter is dedicated to her.

* * *

Justin rolled over in bed and wrapped his arms around Brian. He pulled himself close and reached his hands lower, trying to find Brian's cock. Justin sat up in a flash and realized he was groping a pillow.

“Shit,” Justin mumbled and got up. 

He walked down the short stairs and headed towards the crib. He looked down and saw that Braeden was sound asleep. Justin turned around and tried to find the light. After almost tripping, he successfully turned on the lamp he wanted.

“Brian,” Justin called when the living room lit up.

Justin walked slowly around the loft. Finally, he found Brian at the kitchen table working on his laptop, except it looked like he had fallen asleep and was now face first into the keyboard.

Justin gently shook Brian awake.

“Brian, what the fuck are you doing?”

Brian lightly lifted his head with squinty eyes.

“I was doing work,” Brian explained.

“Come back to bed.”

“Can’t.”

“Why not?” Justin asked confused.

“I’m looking for apartments, a nanny, and trying to finish this campaign.”

Justin sighed heavily.

“We can do all of these things tomorrow.”

“But you wanted them done soon.”

“Brian,” Justin assured, “A few more days won’t hurt us. I promise.”

Brian looked up at Justin a yawned heavily.

“I just want to take care of you and Braeden. You said it yourself, he needs his own room and we need a place to put all of the stuff. Not to mention, you start school in about a month.”

“Don’t remind me,” Justin groaned.

Brian smiled slightly and stood up. He put his arms around Justin and kissed him on the forehead, nose, and finally his mouth.

“Do you know how much I love you?”

“I have a thought,” Justin grinned.

 

Justin was sitting on the floor in front of the couch and Braeden was lying between his legs, and they were playing.

He was startled by a knock on the door. Whoever it was had managed to get into the building. Justin gently picked up his son and walked over to the sliding, medal door.

“Justin, are you home?” Daphne’s voice spoke faintly.

Justin’s caught a breath and stood still. He thought for a moment and held out his hand to unlock the door, and then grabbed the handle to pull it open.

“Hey,” Justin said meekly when the door was fully open.

“Hi Justin,” Daphne squealed, “Oh, that must be Gus.”

Daphne grabbed Braeden from his arms and walked into the loft. Justin pinched the bridge of his nose and shut the door. He wondered why she just suddenly decided to show up.

“Um, Justin,” Daphne started, “Shouldn’t Gus be, like, three times the size of this if he’s almost one?”

“Yes, he is. That’s not Gus.”

“Oh,” Daphne nodded understandably.

Justin smirked and walked over to her and grabbed his son back. Daphne shook her head fast.

“Wait, then who is it?” she asked.

“This is Braeden,” Justin answered casually.

“Whose baby is it?”

“Mine.”

“When the fuck did you have a baby?”

“Two months ago.”

“Who’s the mom?” Daphne asked hesitantly.

“Fuck Daph, I had the baby.”

“You?”

“Yes me, and that’s why I didn’t go to school this year.”

Daphne nodded, but then looked questioningly again.

“Brian?”

“Yes, Brian is the father.”

“Can I hold him?”

Justin handed Braeden over to her and she looked at him longingly.

“His name is Braeden, Brian picked it out.”

Daphne smiled and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

“He’s beautiful,” Daphne said in awe.

“Yeah, Brian says he looks just like me, but I think he looks like Brian.”

“He looks like you. What’s his full name?”

“Like his middle name and stuff?”

“No, his other name.”

Justin laughed.

“Braeden Trevet Kinney-Taylor.”

“What’s with the names?”

“Their Irish, leave them alone.”

“I didn’t know Brian was so caught up in his Irish decent.”

“He’s not.”

“Then why the names?”

“It was easy to narrow down the search.”

Daphne laughed. They both sat down on the floor and continued to play with Braeden. After about an hour, Daphne said she had to go, but she asked if she could come back later and Justin said yes.

 

Later that night, Brian came home around eight. Justin immediately ran up to him and kissed him hard.

“What was that for?” Brian asked when the kiss broke.

“I’m just in a good mood.”

“What for?” Brian asked teasingly.

“Daphne came over.”

“Why?”

“She missed me and got fed up of me not talking to her.”

Brian nodded.

“How’d she take it?”

“Great, fucking perfect, she loves him and wants to see him more.”

“That’s great.”

“Which got me thinking; maybe we can convince her to baby-sit.”

“Why, we never go out.”

“No, but we could stay in. Fuck all day in bed. I miss that Brian.”

Brian’s dick grew stiff at the thought.

“We could use a break.”

Justin gave Brian another hug.

“I’ll talk to her tomorrow.”

Justin began walking over to Braeden’s crib. He picked him up gently and rubbed his back.

“What’s the matter?” Brian questioned.

“What?”

“Is Braeden having trouble sleeping?”

“Yeah, he’s not fussy, but he won’t sleep.”

“Let me.”

Brian pulled Braeden into his arms and held him close. He sat down on the couch and gently rubbed his son’s stomach. Justin noticed that Brian was even humming softly. Sure enough, their son was knocked out in no more than a few minutes.

“How do you do that?” Justin asked in a whisper.

“I don’t know, I think he likes my clothes and my cologne.”

“He’s going to be gay.”

Brian looked at him in disbelief and they both started to laugh. Brian stood up and gently put Braeden back in his crib. They walked together into their bedroom and Brian began to undress for his shower.

“Sunshine?”

“What?”

“Now that Daphne knows and she took it well, are you ready to tell anyone else?”

Justin looked at him and didn’t know what to say.

“I don’t know, I think it’ll be easier to tell Deb and the guys, but I think my mom should know first.”

“Then tell her,” Brian suggested.

“Will you be with me?” Justin asked hesitantly.

“Of course, every step of the way.”

Justin smiled and nodded.

“Well, I guess we can tell her.”


	8. Ch. 8- Jennifer's Reaction

Justin taped up another box and set it on the pile of boxes he had created in the last hour. He started school in only four days and he wanted to make sure that they were fully moved into their new apartment by then.

After much deliberation, he and Brian had found a large apartment to move into. It looked much like the loft and Brian was happy to still have a bachelor pad. Although, Justin had consistently told him, he was indeed, not a bachelor. Brian ignored him and they ended up buying the apartment anyway.

Justin’s cell phone began to ring and he picked it up. 

“Hey Brian,” Justin said after reading the I.D.

_“Hi Justin, when are you getting here?”_ Brian asked sounding annoyed.

“In a little bit Brian, I still have some more things to pack.”

_“Well, hurry up. You know we have things to do and I can’t unpack and watch Braeden at the same time.”_

“Stop whining,” Justin teased, “I promise and I’m almost done with everything we planned to pack.”

_“Okay, but move fast._

“Okay, bye.”

_“Bye.”_

Justin hung up and went to the last shelf. He carefully packed up everything and taped up that box. Sure enough, he was done with everything he needed. He picked up one box and began to carry it to the lift. Once he had all the boxes in with him, he lowered the lift to the first floor. Justin then carried every box to the moving truck and filled it up. When he was done with that, he drove the truck to their new apartment.

 

“I’m here,” Justin said walking into the apartment. He sat down the box he was carrying and began to look for Brian. 

He found Brian lying on the couch with Braeden sleeping right on his chest. Justin smiled widely and watched them for a few minutes. Knowing it was dangerous for a child to sleep like that, especially on Brian, Justin reluctantly picked up Braeden and carried him over to the crib.

When Justin walked back, Brian was awake and staring at him.

“What?” Justin asked.

“You,” Brian replied.

“Me what?” Justin laughed.

“I don’t know, you’re adorable.”

Justin raised his eyebrows and nodded.

“You’re weird.”

Brian laughed and stood up. 

“So, where are the boxes?” Brian asked.

“Down in the truck.”

Brian groaned.

“Come on, let’s get them.”

 

“So, are you going to finally call your mom?” Brian asked Justin Saturday night while they finished unpacking.

“I’m not sure,” Justin whispered.

“Justin, you’ve been planning to tell her for almost a month.”

“I know. I’m just nervous.”

“Why don’t you call her,” Brian suggested while handing him the phone, “And she can come over tomorrow.”

“Why so soon?”

“You start school on Monday. Why not?”

Justin nodded and walked to the bedroom to call his mother.

_“Hello,”_ Jennifer said when she picked up the phone.

“Hi mom,” Justin answered.

_“Oh, Honey. How are you?”_

“I’m fine mom.”

_“Well that’s good. What’s up?”_

Justin took a deep breath. All he had to do was ask her over, he’d tell her tomorrow.

“Do you want to come over tomorrow?”

_“I’d love to Justin.”_ Jennifer beamed.

“Well, the thing is. Brian got a new apartment and you need to go there.”

_“That’s fine. Give me the address.”_

Justin gave her the address and sighed. The hard part would be tomorrow.

 

Brian heard Braeden crying and started to groan. He groggily stood up and walked to his room. Brian looked into the crib and didn’t see his son. Before he panicked, Brian heard the cry again and realized it was coming from the kitchen. He slowly walked there.

“Good morning Brian,” Justin cheered as he fed his son.

“Morning,” Brian grumbled, “What are you doing up so early?”

“It’s six, Brian,” Justin explained, “My mother will be here at one. We still need to unpack and I need the time to build up my courage.”

Brian and laughed and took Braeden out of Justin’s arms and into his own.

“Well, why don’t you go shower, and I’ll finish feeding him.”

Justin smiled. He walked over to Brian and gave him a kiss. 

“You’re the best.”

“That’s what they tell me.”

When it was twelve-thirty, they had everything unpacked and the house clean. Braeden looked adorable dressed in his little outfit. 

Justin was fixing food for their lunch and Brian was busy playing with his son. When there was a knock on the door, Justin stiffened. Brian looked up and realized he had to do it. He opened the door and let Jennifer inside.

“Mrs. Taylor, it’s great to see you.”

“You too, Brian,” she agreed while looking around the apartment.

“Sweetheart,” Jennifer gushed when she saw Justin in the kitchen.

“Hey mom,” Justin said, trying to be enthusiastic.

They hugged for a minute before Braeden began to cry. Brian tried to calm down the seven-week-old child, before Jennifer noticed, but it was too late.

“Who’s that?” she suddenly asked.

“This is Braeden,” Brian explained while holding up his son. He stole an urgent glance towards Justin at the same time.

Justin slowly walked towards his mother.

“Well, mom, you’re a grandma.”

“What?” Jennifer asked, obviously confused.

“He said that you’re a grandmother,” Brian repeated and tried to hand Jennifer the child.

Jennifer grabbed Braeden and held him motherly.

“But, how?”

Justin scratched the back of his neck and tried to find the best answer.

“It’s easy,” Brian jumped in, “When your child gets pregnant and has child.”

Jennifer’s eyes squinted and she turned to look at Justin, who was looking at the floor.

“This is yours,” she asked Justin.

Justin looked up and merely nodded.

She looked over at Brian.

“It’s mine,” he answered before she could even ask the question.

Jennifer clamped her hand over her mouth and looked down at the child in her arms.

“How old is he?” she asked.

“Seven weeks,” Justin whispered.

“Is that why you’ve been avoiding me?”

Justin nodded.

“I made him drop out for his senior year, but he’s starting again tomorrow. We told the principal that he had some medical problems.”

Jennifer nodded again and looked down at her grandson.

“Mom?”

“Yes honey?” Jennifer replied, looking up with teary eyes.

“Are you okay?” Justin asked her with worry in his voice.

“I’m fine,” she responded and looked up and Brian, “I’m a grandma.”

Brian laughed and so did Justin.

“Yes you are,” Brian agreed.

Jennifer held the child close to her again. 

“Mom?” Justin asked again.

“Yes?”

“I mean, are you okay with this, with me getting pregnant by Brian and having baby.”

“Oh, honey. I’m fine.”

Justin smiled widely and walked with his mother over to the couch and they fussed over Braeden.

“Brian, will you get the lunch.”

Brian opened his mouth to protest, but did what he was told.

For the rest of the afternoon, they sat around and gushed over Braeden.


End file.
